


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by mckrose40



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckrose40/pseuds/mckrose40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With winter right around the corner, warmth is hard to come by. Thankfully for Clarke, Bellamy has a solution for her chills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cold temperatures force characters into close proximity
> 
> I apologize in advance. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this, it just sort of happened... in more ways than one.

As another chilled breeze tore through the camp, Clarke felt it right down to her bones. There was no way around the obvious. Winter was coming and she had to act fast or all of them would freeze before any help from the Ark could arrive. 

Getting up, she looked around her tent, hoping she could find something, anything to make sleeping through the night and the increasingly cooler temperatures that it brought with it. Seeing nothing, she sighed and tried to think if the drop ship had anything that she could possibly make do with until sunrise when she could search the camp thoroughly and figure out how many of the others were struggling with the same problem she was currently facing. 

She pulled her thin blanket tightly around her shoulders and stepped out of her tent and into the cold night. The camp was eerily silent except for the occasional giggle from a random tent. Clarke rolled her eyes, no doubt in her mind that the cause was enough to make her face flush with heat. 

“Don’t they have any sense of modesty?” she muttered under her breath to herself. Looking over her shoulder to where the noise came from she noticed the moon at it’s peak in the sky. “Of course not. They think everyone else is asleep by now.”

Her mind flashes back to when she had been that intimate with Finn. As soon as they came to the surface of her mind she tried to quickly shove the back down, but before she could other memories associated with that particular one quickly erupted in her mind, complete with the emotions that were attached to them. Anger when she found out about Raven, hurt when she witnessed their reunion in the clearing, betrayal when she learned that they slept together, relief when Bellamy helped take her mind off of it - mind you they both we almost killed that night, a good reason to not be thinking about Finn and Raven. And to top it all off, the was nauseous the second that Finn told her that he loved her. She saw through it immediately; he was angry that Raven had had enough and found someone else to share a bed with, so he was trying to do the same with a fake confession of love. How pathetic. 

Clarke tried to forget that she herself was hurt when she found out just who Raven had shared a bed with, but she wasn’t going to get into that mess right now. All she wanted was an extra blanket or maybe even an extra shirt to keep her warm so she could get some sleep. She did not want a late night soul searching session. She would deal with those feelings when the right time presented itself. 

Which she hoped was never. 

Once she was inside she tried as hard as she could to find something to keep her warm despite the darkness around her. It was pitch black and squinting her eyes only made it worse.

She sighed, giving up her search for the extra layers that would keep her warm in these dropping temperatures. She was ready to just curl up in a ball and rely on herself for warmth at this point. What she wasn’t ready for was a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back flush against another body, clearly male. She opened her mouth to scream, thinking that the grounders finally decided to attack. 

The scream never erupted into the night. Instead, it was muffled in the man’s hand that was covering her mouth. He spun her around rapidly so she could look him in the eyes.

Bellamy.

She let out a relieved sigh and took a step back to look at him. His hair was disturbingly disheveled, sticking out all over his head in odd angles. Her eyes traveled downwards. She found it odd that he wouldn’t have a shirt on in this weather, unless-

She groaned. “Oh, God. Please tell me those noises weren’t coming from your tent,” she practically pleaded with him. Please tell me those giggles weren’t Raven’s, she added silently. 

In the moonlight she could see a small smile tugging at his lips. “And if they were?” 

She raised an eyebrow, trying to cover the look of hurt on her face. “If they were, why are you out here scaring innocent girls when you have her in your tent?” She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. She should have dropped it and gone to bed. There was no way he missed the tone in her voice. Bellamy was too observant for him to miss it. She dropped her gaze to their feet trying to think of the best way to escape this conversation without making the situation worse than it already was.

“And just who do you think I have in my tent, Princess?” he pressed, clearly enjoying the frustration that this conversation was causing Clarke. 

She lifted her gaze to meet his and practically growled, “You know who, Bellamy.”

He let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, smiling at nothing in particular. “That was a one time thing, Princess. Just like you and Spacewalker were a one time thing,” he whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her skin compared to the air around them. “Now, do you want to tell me what you’re doing out at this time of night? You weren’t exactly quiet. I’m shocked that I’m the only one that you woke up.”

Not looking at him, she muttered, “That’s because most of them weren’t sleeping.”  
“Because they’re smart,” he replied, completely unfazed by her comment.

Her eyes widened in surprise and locked onto his. “You’re disgusting, you know that right?”

He didn’t address her statement, but instead gave her a backhanded compliment, if you could even call it that. “For as smart as you are, you can be really slow.” He turned her back around and started to push her lightly in the direction of his tent. 

She tried to fight it, but her feet and legs complied with the ways his body was leading hers. It was like she didn’t have control of her own body anymore. Everything was completely up to Bellamy according to her body and that thought scared her more than anything, but also gave her a sense of excitement that she hadn’t felt since stepping onto the ground for the very first time.

“What are you doing?” she asked, voice trembling from a mix of emotions. 

“I’m helping you out with your problem,” he told her, lifting the flap of his tent and gesturing for her to enter. She gave him a skeptical look - which he answered with a stern look that told her she had no choice in this matter - and reluctantly entered the tent. She watched as he stripped himself of his pants (to which she blushed and raised a brow, only getting a shrug in response) and get settled into the bed that looked dangerously welcoming with it’s fur blanket and, not that she would ever say it out loud, a man who was without a doubt the most attractive in the camp. 

He was looking at her with an expectant look, making her squirm beneath her own skin. “What?” she snapped, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“You still don’t get it, do you?” he asked, smirking at her. “Take your clothes off.”

“Wh- What?” she stammered. Her eyes had gone wide, her heart beat erratically, and her cheeks flushed with heat and color. “J-just because everyone else seems to be hooking up does not mean that we will.”

He feigned a look of hurt and scoffed, making her roll her eyes. “That hurts me, Princess, right here,” he said, holding his hand over his heart. After that, his smile dropped and he went from playful to serious in a matter of one second. “Seriously, Clarke. Take your clothes off and come lay down. I promise you’ll understand everything once you follow my directions.”

He only ever called her Clarke when he was being serious. Suddenly, her hands were moving to remove her shirt. She pulled it over her head and tossed it to the other side of the tent next to Bellamy’s clothes before her hands moved to undo her pants. She made the mistake of looking up at Bellamy while sliding her pants over her hips and down her legs. His eyes were locked on her body, looking darker than they had been only moments ago, and she had to clear her throat as she stepped out of her pants to remove his attention from her nearly naked body. He shook his head and looked anywhere but at her as she crawled onto the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chest. She sighed as the heat enveloped her, but what surprised her was the heat radiating off of Bellamy’s body.

“Oh!” she gasped. “Why didn’t I think of that?” she asked out loud. She rolled onto her side to face Bellamy, only to find him on his side, face only inches from hers. Suddenly she became very aware of how close they were, not to mention how little they had on. Her eyes flickered from his dark eyes to his lips. She didn’t even know that she had been licking her own lips until he spoke up.

“If you don’t stop, I will kiss you, and if I kiss you now it will be extremely difficult to stop.” His voice is hard and low. His eyes are shut tight, trying to gain control of himself.

Putting herself and their relationship on the line, she brings her hand up and traces his lips with her thumb, palm resting against his cheek. His eyes snap open and stare at her with desire pooled within them, dark and heavy. 

Bellamy makes quick work of rolling them over, her on her back and he holding himself above her. His lips latch onto hers and his tongue dives right into her mouth, quickly meeting with her own tongue. Her eyes slid shut as his lips leave a blazing trail along her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, tongue and teeth sucking and nipping at various points on his journey downward. Clarke knows that she’ll have visibly marks tomorrow, but she doesn’t care. They’ll be his marks. On her body. Not Finn’s marks on Clarke’s body, and not Bellamy’s marks on Raven’s body. No they’ll be Bellamy’s mark on Clarke’s body. 

She gasps and her eyes fly open as the cold air hits her bare chest after Bellamy removes her bra, but the gasps soon turn to moans as her breasts are covered with a different heat from what the fabric provided her. This - what Bellamy’s doing with his mouth - is good heat.

Bellamy takes his time with her, like he’s trying to pay special attention to every part of her before he finally let’s himself get buried in her heat. She gasps as he enters her, only having done this one other time. She sees stars as he move above her, and she’s surprised that people didn’t come running when she screamed unlike ever before. Bellamy was quick to silence her with a kiss as she came down from her high and he finished with one more strong movement into her. 

He rolled on to his back, letting her snuggle into the crook in his neck and wrapping an arm around her. “You know,” he began, “I was only planning on keeping you warm so you could get some sleep when I brought you in here.”

She looked up at him, placing a kiss on his jaw and nipping at the skin slightly and smiled. “Trust me. You kept me plenty warm, Bellamy Blake. Mission success.”

Truthfully, wrapped up in each other was the best either of them had slept since arriving on the ground. It wasn’t the last time they stayed the night together, even after the supplies from the Ark arrived and provided them with extra blankets and warmer clothing until they could move to the bunker for the winter. They just enjoyed...keeping each other warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love responding to prompts, I am currently taking requests. Unfortunately, I don't have my new tumblr up and running yet so until then if you'd like to leave a prompt for me in the comments that would be super. Just a fair warning, I am terrible at AU prompts that severely diverge from canon but I'm willing to try anything. -Mack


End file.
